Blessings and Weddings
by lovesaver
Summary: Laika and Enzan are getting married need I say more! This is to LaikaxEnzan fans! Please R&R!


**Lovesaver: This is to mylife9 **

**Air-kun: Sorry mylife9 Lovesaver went a little crazy when you made her happy!**

**Lovesaver: I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and the little poem is Laika's thoughts and what he feels about him and Enzan. They are both 28 and been dating for 10 years. Also they're childhood friends! Read and Review please.**

**Both: Disclaimer we don't own a thing.**

**Blessings and Weddings**

_**Just like a dead rose in **_

_**The middle of a clear blue puddle**_

_**I am in your beautifully vivid world **_

_**As a plain dull gray speck**_

"Oi! Laika stop spacing out and come on! My farther isn't kind to airheads!"

"Yes, yes I'm coming Enzan. I'm just not over the fact that **YOU **even said yes to marrying me."

Enzan blushing a little and then heaved a sigh " As long as I've been with you… it took you almost 10 years to ask me out at age 18 then another ten years to propose! Laika, do I seem like the type to waste my life just to refuse someone!" Laika couldn't help but to smile at this, truly Enzan belonged with him.

"No you don't thats why I love you and only you." Planting a small soft kiss on Enzan's forehead "Lets get going we need your father's blessings so it's best not to anger him by being late."

That day they walked out of their house hand in hand not ashamed of their love and thats how it'll always be.

**The Wedding Day**

Sounds of people doing last minute chatting before the main event started could be heard. Today was the big day for Laika and Enzan. After so much hard work to get the whole Injuin family to agree with the marriage, here they are, arm in arm! Usual Enzan is cool and compose but today his eye hold a frantic look to them. I feel the same way right now but I know there is nothing to worry about now.

" Enzan?"

"…" no responds meaning to be really blunt as Netto would say "He is so scared shitless right now!" BUT that's Netto's way of saying things.

"Enzan I want you to kiss me."

"Huh? What are you talking ab-"

"Just do it! Hurry!" with that he leaned over and kissed me. Before he could break the soft kiss I pulled him closer deepen our kiss hoping that it'll take some stress away. The kiss was going to turn into something else if it wasn't for Mendelssohn's wedding march being played meaning its time to start. Laika quickly pulling away and regaining composure, Enzan chuckled a bit with a blush and did nothing more then smile.

"Here we go."

The doors were opened by Searchman and Blues who weren't trying to kill each unlike the usual. They didn't hate each other at all its just that their logics always clashed. Looking closer and noticed that they were glaring death at one another. Now getting closing in on the alter Enzan's family side was full business looking people some kind and others not so kind (Laika should know he has met all of them). Laika's family side was full of friends and close solider buddies and at the front row was: Netto, Rock, Nightman, Pride and her six years old child Axl Hikari. Yes it caught everyone off guard when Netto asked Pride to marry him in front of everyone turns out they were dating behind our backs.

"I'm so scared"Enzan whispered as he turned and faced me the preacher asked me for my vows. My hands trembling take yours closing mine eyes and focusing on you and only you. Opening them everything around us vanishes, my hands are at ease and now I can finally say what I truly need to say.

"Just like a dead rose in

The middle of a clear blue puddle

I am in your beautifully vivid world

As a plain dull gray speck.

Enzan 20 years ago when we first met on the playground you've showed me a world that was completely…completely… you. It took me so long to get to this point but now here we are finally, moments away from being legally married. What I'm trying to say is that as long as I have you I can make it though anything. Enzan I love so much to where it hurts…I wish I could put what I feel for you into words then this would be prefect." Sighing at my own incompetence I felt the gentle touch of your palm stroke my cheek in a loving manner. Looking into crystal clear blue eyes and seeing nothing but love and pure bliss.

"And Enzan your vows?" the preacher asked kindly.

"Laika as stoic as you can be at times when it's just the two of us I'm the one who see the real you and for that I'm simply just so happy that I could die. I loved you from beginning, middle, and to the end of time."

"Well if there is any objection speak now or forever hold your peace?" Just as the preacher said this chocolate haired man a.k.a Netto Hikari stood up and yelled with all his might.

"**Just frickin' kiss already!"**

"I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss!**"**

Our lips touched sealing the deal. Everything seem to slow down, all the cheering and clapping, it seemed so far away…I'll cherish this very moment forever. The night past by perfectly even though Netto pulled one last prank on us by giving us two boxes of condoms with a bottle of top-notch lotion, Pride scolded him nicely before Enzan could ring his neck. Searchman and Blues fight over the last slice of cake while Rock ate it and Nightman was watching over the hyper six years old Axl. Now it's the last dance I took Enzan's hand leading him to the dance floor. Enzan not missing a beat gracefully put his arm around mine waist and we just swayed to the music, enjoying each other warmth. As the song came to an end I whispered.

"Blissfully together like this is all I need. I love you Enzan."

The End


End file.
